Saga of the 5 Regions
by The S Meister
Summary: Meet Dante as he travels all over the realm of Pokemon, makes, friends, enemies, and generally be awesome.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, this is the first story that I've put onto this site. Yes it's a Pokemon story. Yes it's my OC. And yes, there will probably be few viewers. To the ones that do read this, welcome, enjoy, and be brutal. I appreciate everything you guys says, even if its to fuck off.

Saga of the Five Regions

Chapter One: Branching From the Elm.

There are many places in this vast universe of ours, full of amazing things. But this story focuses on a special world… the world of Pokémon. Pokémon are extraordinary creatures that can harness their inner strength to channel the – "Dante!" -Channel the elements to use in- "DANTE!"

"WHAT MOM?!"

Well… it seems that we must start this story off earlier then expected. We start in Azalea Town, a small town in the Johto region, home to the Azalea Gym and the hero of this story, young Dante Haradin.

"Its time to leave! Or do you want to wait another year to start your Journey!"

"Oh shit, is it already four? COMING! Just gotta grab my fedora and my bag!" You see, most children start their journey to connect with Pokémon at age 10. Young Dante is 15, due to a slightly overprotective mother. Though today he finally gets to start his journey.

First he has to get to New Bark town, the site of the Professor Elm's Pokémon Lab and the beginning of all children's journeys. "Now Dante, I want you to call me every time you get to a Pokémon center."

"Mom…"

"Stay on the main path, I don't want you getting mauled by a rabid beast."

"MOM…"

"Also I'm going to give you my Blastoise as your starter and-"

"MOM! I'm not a little kid. I'm 15! I know what to do, and I'm not taking Gauge, I'm starting off clean. I can handle myself in a fight, and I'm a fast runner. I'll be FINE!" With that outburst, Dante's mom looked at him for a little, then turned back to the road.

"I know," she said, "I just want you to be safe."

"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine… Hey, there it is!"

As they pulled up to the laboratory, they were surprised. It was smaller then they expected, and looked slightly like a wooden cabin. It had a chimney with smoke billowing out of it, along with Glass auto-opening doors that looked extremely out of place. As he walked in however, it drastically changed. The walls were metallic with wires running up them. Random machines, one Dante recognized as a pokéball transporter, filled the area. Walking a couple feet inside, he as suddenly knocked on his ass. He got up to see what had happened and saw one angry kid.

He was about 5'7", wearing a biker jacket over a stained white t-shirt. The jacket had small spikes on the shoulder, and worn down sleeves. On his hands he had fingerless gloves, and had torn jeans and combat boots. On his head he had a large Mohawk, going about 5 inches off of his head, being a dark red color. "Hey! Watch where you're going dumbass!" he yelled.

"You should be paying attention to where you're goin buddy boy!" As they looked at each other menacingly, a man walked into the lobby. He was about Dante's height, with large circular glasses and brown hair, with a tuft of it spiking out in every direction. He had a long white lab coat, with a teal shirt and khakis. This was Professor Elm, the head professor of the Johto region.

"Boys!" he said, with a look that would stop a herd of stampeding Tauros. the two boys gave each other one last glare, then followed professor Elm down the hallway. "You see, at the ripe age of 10, children are sent into the…" Elm looked at Dante for a moment, puzzled at the fact that a 15 year old is just starting his journey. "Wait, aren't you a little old to be starting your journey young man?" professor Elm asked.

"Not when your mother is as overprotective as a mama Ursaring…." Dante shot back, his head hung low. The mohawked boy snickered, then turned to see Elm staring at him.

"Don't be laughing Hawk, because of that dumb stunt 2 years ago, you're just starting."

"Wait," Dante said, "What the heck did he do?"

"Blew up the violet city gym… hit a group of Geodude next to it with a rock, and they used self destruct… blew up half the damn gym," The newly named Hawk said. 'Note to self,' thought Dante, 'don't screw with this guy'.

As he finished his thought, Elm spoke up. "As I was saying, the journey will be perilous, and you meet will many kinds of Pokémon and trainers. You will need to create a bond with the pokemon you capture, starting with one of these three Pokémon."

As they entered a new room, Dante and hawk noticed a table with three Pokéballs on it. "First," the professor said, "There's Chikorita, a grass type." He threw the Pokéball and Chikorita emerged. The leaf emerging from its head seemed smaller than normal, and it seemed distant and uncaring. As Dante knelt down to pet it, it turned its head and walked back to professor Elm. "Next, there's Cyndaquil." As it was released the little fire mouse Pokémon had somewhat of an angry look in its small eyes, and hawk looked at it, interested in the little fire Pokémon. Dante tried to pet it, but was torched by an ember attack from the little Pokémon. Hawk fell to the ground laughing at this. As Elm returned Cyndaquil to its pokéball,

Hawk got up after regaining his breath saying, "That one's quite the fiery one, I'll keep that little guy in mind."

"Well, alright then Hawk. Finally," Elm explained, "is Totodile." The little Big Jaw Pokémon's personality was quite different from the other Pokémon. "You see, this little guy is extremely hyper, escapes from its Pokéball a lot, and for some reason, loves donuts." At the mention of that word, the Totodile got a starry look in his eyes, looking around and getting a sullen look after seeing none available.

"Aww, don't be sad little guy, hold on," Dante said, taking his shoulder bag and foraging around in it. "Ah, here it is!" Dante said, taking a brown bag out of his pack. As the Totodile looked on, Dante pulled a donut from the bag. He then threw it to the little Pokémon, yelling "Catch little buddy!". The Totodile jumped for joy and yelled with glee as it devoured the round delicious pastry. "Haha, you're a little hyper aren't you mister? Huh… Hyp… that's perfect! Professor Elm, I'd like Totodile please!" The Totodile heard this and started running around Dante and eventually jumped up and bit him on the top of the head. "AGH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF OWWW! WHY!"

As Hawk picked up the Cyndaquil (it was hard for him seeing how hard he was laughing), Elm pried the Totodile off Dante's head as he said, "That means he must really like you. Are you going to give him a name?"

"Well, little buddy, how do you like the name Hyp?" The Totodile thought for a second, and gave him a small thumbs-up.

Well, Hyp it is! Congratulations, Dante, here is your pokédex, and 5 pokéballs, not counting little Hyp's of course." As Dante puts the Pokédex and Pokéballs in his bag, he hi-fives his new friend and journeyman, Hyp.

"Well Dante, the first Gym is in Violet City, but you may want to stop at Cherrygrove City first, so you can get your Pokémon healed and everything, though there are multiple Pokémon centers on the way. Also, your Pokédex has a map if you need it."

"Thanks Professor Elm, I'll keep in touch with you as well." After a handshake and a "Say hi to your mother for me" from Professor Elm, Dante and Hyp were on their way to a Pokémon adventure of epic proportions.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, this one's rather short. Now, another thing. The pokemon words alll have tildes, but stuff like pokedex don't. That's because i stupidly edited this on a computer with a dinosaur of a keyboard that doesn't have a goddamn Tilde option. So yeah, enjoy chapter 2. Please review, I'd like some feedback at least.

Saga of the Five Regions

Ch.2: Teddiursa Major in Danger!

We rejoin our hero Dante and his new Totodile Hyp as they journey down the path they he had just drove down with his mother minutes before. With Hyp bouncing on his shoulder bag with each step, Dante was contemplating what his first capture would be. First, however, he would have to know what moves Hyp knew aside from Bite. "Alright Hyp," Dante said, "Do you know any other moves besides Bite? Not that Bite isn't awesome." Hyp thought for a second, and with a mischievous look on his face, fired off a small water gun, obviously not at full power, right into Dante's face. With "Well, I see you have Water Gun, and I'm assuming you also have Scratch?"

Hyp shook his head and jumped into the air and broke a branch off a tree using his tail. "Oh, Tail Whip, nice. This is definitely going to be a good journey." As Dante started walking again, he stopped when he heard growling and sounds of a struggle. Before even getting to investigate, a small Pokémon blasted through the foliage and into a tree on the other side of the path. "Hey, that's a Teddiursa!"

Taking out his Pokédex, it scanned the Pokémon and said in a robotic voice: _[Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. This Pokémon is easily frightened, and can locate Honey using only its sense of smell. Finding young Teddiursa in the wild, normally means there is a mother Ursaring in the vicinity.]_

However, this Teddiursa looked different from the picture in the Pokedex. The moon on its head had small cracks in it, and it was badly injured, and it did not take long for Dante to find out why. As he was about to get close to it, a pack of 4 Houndour broke through the trees and went after the Teddiursa. "Hmm… Houndour…"

Taking his Pokedex out again, dante scanned one of them as the Pokedex, whirred to life and stated: _[Houndour, The Dark Pokémon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.] _"Huh, dark/fire type… Interesting..." As Dante was watching, the little bear Pokémon grabbed the ground, pulled out a somewhat large boulder and threw it at the pack, knocking two of them back, then getting hit with a painful looking Flamethrower.

"So it knows Rock Throw, that'll help against these Houndour, probably why it learned it, but it isn't looking good, Hyp! That water gun of yours anymore powerful then what you shot me with?" Hyp nodded its head, ready for a fight. "Good," Dante said, "cause we're probably gonna need it. Hey, Houndour! Over here!" As Dante yelled this, the Houndour turned and started circling him and Hyp, their mouths curled in evil smirks. As one Houndour, who had a large bite taken out of its ear, tried jumping at Dante, he grabbed it by the throat and threw it into a tree.

Seeing this, the Houndour all rushed him, and he was about to be overwhelmed when he heard "URRSAAAAA!" from the little Teddiursa. Its paw glowed brightly and with a rainbow-like hue, Teddiursa smashed the closest Houndour in the jaw with a devastating punch, sending it flying into another tree and knocking it out, along with pinning another Houndour under it. As the Teddiursa smiled, it was grabbed in the jaws of another larger Houndour. Hyp saw this happening and bit the tail of the Houndour, getting it to let go of the Teddiursa and allowing it to get the drop on the Houndour with another Rock throw attack.

After the Houndour started regrouping, Dante yelled, "Hyp! Water Gun, FULL POWER!" At this the little croc Pokémon breathed in deeply, and shot out a blast of water as large, Dante noticed, as the stream from his mother's Blastoise Gauge. It blasted all of the Houndour dead on, sending them flying down the road finally landing in a heap.

After seeing the Houndour run away with their tails between their legs, he noticed the Teddiursa was still there, its steely gaze looking at Dante and Hyp with a combination of wariness and respect. The look did not last long, as it fell face first to the ground. Dante picked it up, and with Hyp running next to him, he checked his Pokedex to find the closest Pokémon center, which was luckily only a little bit away.

"There it is! Come on Hyp, double time!" Dante yelled, as they burst into the Pokémon center, and yelled, "Nurse Joy?! Nurse Joy! This Pokémon needs help! He's badly burnt and hurt!" As the Pink haired nurse and two Chansey came out and put the Teddiursa on a stretcher, Nurse Joy said, "we'll do everything we can, but you and your Totodile will have to stay here. As Hyp looked on, a slight tear formed in the little croc's eye. Dante patted him on the head, saying, "Don't worry Hyp, that little dude seemed damn tough, so he'll be fine, I promise." At this statement, Hyp perked up, and Dante put up a fake smile. However, Dante was hoping he could keep that promise…


	3. Chapter 3

I feel really proud of this chapter. This was my first big fight scene, and I think I id well. So for now, enjoy :3

Saga of the Five Regions

Ch.3: A D. Struct-ive Decision!

It seemed like days. Dante and Hyp had been waiting for about two hours in the lobby of a Pokémon center, hoping that a Teddiursa they befriended and saved from a vicious pack of Houndour would be okay. All Dante did was stare at the syringe-shaped light above the door, hoping that their new friend was okay. Hyp had fallen asleep again after about 10 minutes, and reluctantly Dante returned him to his ball. It was getting late as the sun was going down, and Dante knew he'd have to rest for the night here. He would not however, leave this seat until that light went off and he heard from nurse Joy. 'Please,' Dante thought, 'Please be okay…' After another five minutes, his eyes began to droop… but then he was shaken awake by a Chansey, who pulled him out of the seat and into the room. Seeing the light off lifted Dante's spirits, but at the same time became worried that the little cub didn't make it. However, when he reached Nrse Joy, he did not expect this outcome.

Nurse Joy's hair was out in every direction, her clothes tattered and her skin covered in scratch marks and bruises. "That little beast almost killed me!" Joy yelled.

"Wait, what happened? Is he okay?"

"Well, he has made basically a full recovery, but he jumped back and bared his claws, I thought I gained his trust, but then he went berserk after I called him a little cutie."

"Well," Dante explained, "I found him fighting a pack of Houndour, and by the looks of it, he'd been fighting for a while. I'm just wondering where its mother is? I mean, he looks very young, and with stuff like Rock Throw and some sort of rainbow colored punch, it seems that he has purposefully taught himself these techniques to specifically defend itself against these Houndour."

"Well, in any case, its certainly a different kind of Teddiursa. Aside from the cracks in its moon, you said something about a rainbow-colored punch? That was a Dynamicpunch, a move that Teddiursa shouldn't know how to learn. He also seems to have somewhat of a fear of humans. All this aside, I think you should be the one to see it, seeing as you saved it and all."

Dante nodded his head, knowing nurse Joy was right. He let Hyp out of his Pokéball and woke him up, saying that Teddiursa was okay, and that they could see him. The little Totodile jumped up and down and ran into the room, meeting a Scratch attack from the Teddiursa. Seeing it was Hyp and Dante, it apologizes to Hyp and moved to the other side of the room.

"It's okay buddy," Dante said, going down to the Teddiursa's level, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanted to thank you for helping me with those damn Houndour. Little Hyp and I would be done for without you." The Teddiursa looked at him, then went closer and held its paw out to Hyp. Instead of shaking it, Hyp jumped forward and hugged him. Teddiursa just stood there for a minute, long after Hyp released his happy hug, and gave a small smile.

"There's that smile," Dante said, "Now… where's your mother, little guy? She's probably worried sick about you."

Dante regretted saying that the moment it escaped his mouth. At the mention of the "m" word, the Teddiursa showed its true colors by sitting down, looking at Dante with tears in his eyes, and crying as loud as possible. "Awww, don't cry little buddy!" He boy said, picking up the Teddiursa in his arms. "Come on, just calm down…." Then he remembered what his mother did to calm him down as a baby. He swung Teddiursa side to side and sang quietly, "_I try to picture the girl, through a looking glass, and see her as a carbon atom_,"

Teddiursa began to stop crying, turning to sniffling with tears ready to return. "_See her eyes and stare back at them, see that girl, as her own new world, though her home is on the surface she is still a universe." _Dante noticed that Teddiursa was calmed down, but when he tried to stop, both Hyp and the Teddiursa were tearing up, as if an ultimatum: keep singing or we wake everyone up.

'Well if I have an audience, I might as well sing..' "_Glory god oh god is peekin through the blinds, are we all here standing naked, takin guesses, at the actual date and time. Oh my, justifiyin reasons why, its an absolutely insane resolution to live by; live high, live mighty, ohhh live righteously, takin' it easy; live hiiiigh, live miiighty, oh live righteously…"_

Dante was about to start the next verse when he realized the little Pokémon were fast asleep. 'as adorable as this is, I better head to the room I rented.' As he went into his room, which had a desk, two bunk beds, and a bathroom, he placed Hyp and Teddiursa on the bottom bunk of one of the beds, as he slept on the top bunk. This was something Dante always did with bunk beds, as he liked the idea of sleeping a couple feet higher then his normal bed. As his eyes began to droop, he was wondering what to do with this strange Teddiursa, after helping him with any problem of course.

The next day he was awoken with the air knocked from his stomach. As he opened his eyes, he sees Hyp bouncing on his stomach and Teddiursa sitting on the bunk below him. "Alright, Hyp, I'm up, I'm up. Mornin' Teddiursa." The Little bear nodded its head curtly with a small smile. "Hey, Teddiursa, can I ask you something?" Dante asked, as it looked up and nodded its head. Dante jumped down with Hyp on his back, and said, "You mind if I give you a name? I mean, you're so unique already, I might as well make a unique name." The little Pokémon thought for a second, then looked at Dante with a determined look in its eyes and nodded his head. "Well alright! Now… let's think… Cubby?" A tick mark appeared on its head. "naw.. Lunar?" A shake of the head. "Umm… oh oh, how about Ursus?" The Little bear perked up and childishly laughed and nodded at that. "So it's settled then," said Dante, "Your new name is Ursus!

The newly named Ursus jumped for Joy and hugged his new friends. "Well Ursus, as fun as this is, its time we got serious… Now don't cry when I say this, but I need you to take me to your mother all right, I want to make sure that she is okay, and I know that you do." Ursus began to tear up, but then shook the tears from his eyes and put on a determined look, nodding his head as he climbed onto Dante's shoulders, Hyp walking along side. " Alright then, it seems we got ourselves a Mama hunt."

After leaving the Pokémon center, Dante, with Hyp and his new companion Ursus, went on a search for Ursus's mother who is apparently MIA. As Ursus was directing Dante where to go based on smell, he was lead deep into the woods, and into a strange patch of the woods with fewer yet larger trees. Ursus stopped them, and then hid in a bush. Dante was about to ask why, but Ursus put a paw over his mouth and pointed into a small clearing. What he saw disturbed him to his very core.

An Ursaring, which could only be Ursus' mother, was in a small cage, barely allowing it to stand. Whenever it tried to break free; a collar around its neck shocked it. The Ursaring, like Ursus, was unique as well. Its claws, instead of a normal white, were black as coal, as was the ring on her abdomen. Looking back at Ursus, he noticed the little bear's claws were slightly gray, but the next thing that happened was even more shocking. The Houndour from earlier walked into the clearing, the larger one picking up the rear, or so he thought. Then he noticed it…

It was a Houndoom. Taller and leaner then a Houndour, with two curved horns, a strange skull shaped emblem on its chest, and a pointed tail. It barked loudly, giving orders to the other Houndour to, what it looked like, guard the Ursaring. Dante took out his Pokédex and looked up Houndoom. Knowing he would be caught, he turned voice mode off and read it in his head. '_Houndoom: the Dark Pokémon. The fire it breathes from its mouth is caused by dangerous toxins burning within its body. Wounds from this flame will burn forever._ Note to self, do not get burned.' Ursus was prepared to jump out and go for his mother, but Dante held him back, whispering "Ursus, not yet. Someone's pulling the strings using that Houndoom, we need to have a plan first."

It didn't take Dante very long to find out who was the puppetmaster. A man in his late twenties walked into clearing, petting the Houndoom on the head. He was about 6'6", dwarfing dante by a good 9 inches. He had slightly tanned skin and short crew cut blonde hair. He was decked out in a black shirt and a Dark red military jacket, the sleeves ripped off to show his somewhat bulging muscles. He had blood red and black pants; with black combat boots that appeared to be steel toed. His face had menacing features, but what surprised Dante were his eyes. They were a dark red, cold and unfeeling. Then he realized he'd been spotted.

"I know you're there," the man said in a heavy Australian accent, "And if you don't come out willinly, ol' Brimstone here'll flush ya out." Gesturing to the Houndoom, it started building up a flame. Dante told Ursus to sneak around and free his mom, and he and Hyp walked out of the bush. "What? Just a snot-nosed little brat? Huh, not worth my time."

As he said that, one of the Houndour growled menacingly at Dante, who looked at its ear and smirked. "I'm sorry, weren't you the one I threw into a tree yesterday? Oh my god, you are! Now what should I call you… Oh, how about barky, cause you'll never forget how that tree felt will you?" The Houndour was almost foaming at the mouth with rage, and jumped at Dante, readying a powerful Fire Fang. Again, Dante grabbed it by the throat, spun 360 and threw it into the crowd of others defending the Ursaring cage. As Brimstone was about ready to set fire to the forest, he was hit in the head with a large rock. As he turned, he noticed Ursus with another one ready to throw.

The man turned to Ursus and recognized him immediately, "There's my quarry. I've been lookin' for you ya little pain in the arse. Boss expressed great interest in such rare specimens as you." he smirked, "He only needed one, but hey I'm certain ta get a bonus for the complete set, don'tcha think?"

"Back off Aussie boy! I'm not letting you take Ursus or his mother!" Dante said, "Hyp, Water Gun, full power!" Hyp breathed in deep and shot another gigantic stream of water at the man, but It was blocked by a powerful Flamethrower from the man's Houndoom. This collision created a dense mist that clouded the vision of everyone there. Dante took the initiative to move towards the cage with Ursaring in it, using the bear's yelling to locate her. Before getting there however, he was tackled to the ground by a group of Houndour, while the poacher yelled, "Brimstone, use Defog, I can't see a damn thing!" As Brimstone spun his devil-like tail like a propeller, the mist lifted and when Dante could see clearly again, he knocked the Houndour off him and vaulted up to his feet. To his surprise, he found Ursus knocked unconscious in a smaller version of his mother's cage, and Hyp being held in the mouth of Barky.

"You don't know who you're dealin' with do ya ya little blighter? The name's Damian Struction, however you, for as long as I'm letting you live, can call me D Struct."

"I don't care if your name is Jackoff McJackass, You're not taking them away! Hyp, Tail whip!" The little Pokémon smacked Barky in the snout with its tail, making it wine in surprise and release him. "Now Water Gun!" In Midair, Hyp fired another Giant blast of water, blasting barky and the other Houndour far off through the clearing. glared at dante and charged him, dante passing to the side and tripping him. Dante managed to run to Ursus' cage while Struct was trying to get up.

Dante just managed to get Ursus out and wake him when he was hit in the back by an ember attack by brimstone. He could feel the horrible burning sensation through the back of his shirt as it set his skin aflame. "Agh!" with that yelp of pain, Ursus growled and busted his mother's cage open with a powerful Dynamicpunch. Mama Ursaring then ripped the collar off and blasted Brimstone with a Hyper Beam.

was beside himself. One of his best catches, and a stupid teenager and his little lizard ruined the whole thing. As he returned Brimstone to his Pokéball, he yelled, "Damnit! I won't forget this you little shit! I'll get you for this!" He then threw a smoke grenade at the ground and made his escape.

"Get back here!" Dante yelled, but he could not take the pain of the burn and passed out, the last thing he saw was Mama Ursaring over him.

"Ugh… my head…" When Dante came too, he was in what seemed like the room he rented. He went to get up and hit his head, finding out he was on the bottom bunk. Falling back he cried "owwwwwwwowowowoooow," which alerted a certain little water Pokémon to his presence. Hyp jumped up and into Dante's arms. "Hyp! You're okay!" Dante said, snuggling his only Pokémon.

"You were out for a while young man." This came from Nurse Joy, who came into the room to check on him. "When you were brought in with such bad burns on your back, not to mention brought in by a mother Ursaring and cub no less, I was surprised to say the least. Now, your back is basically healed, but you'll ache there for a long time after today. Though how you got hit in the by a Houndoom's fire is beyond me."

"Its… a really long story." Nurse Joy understood from that single sentence. Suddenly, Dante realized something. "Wait, Nurse Joy, you said something about an Ursaring and her cub? Where are they?"

"Actually, I think that they are still sleeping right outside. They stayed after you got checked in."

At this, Dante jumped up and ran outside, not caring that his back still ached slightly. As soon as he got out the door his new friend Ursus tackled him to the ground. "Hey little buddy," he said as he spun Ursus around in the air, "You miss me?" Suddenly he felt a familiar set of teeth on his head, only lighter then last time. "Hi to you too Hyp. Good to see you as well my friend." Hyp jumped off and then he and Ursus ran off to play together. Hearing the happiness from her cub, Mama Ursaring woke up and plodded over to dante on all fours, before standing up on its hind legs and examining Dante closely. "Well Mama Ursaring, if you don't mind me calling you that, this was an interesting time. I stopped a poacher, learned some of my Pokémon's moves, and hit in the back with a flamethrower, all within the first couple days of my journey. Though there is something I would like to ask you."

Understanding, she nodded her head and was ready to hear him out. "Ursus and I seem to work well together, and just look at how much fun he's having with Hyp," he said, motioning towards the two playing together, "That is why, with your permission, I'd like to take Ursus with me on my journey. I promise to come back and visit. Though I ask your permission, it seems to me it's more Ursus' choice then anyone else's." Mama Ursaring looked angry for a second, then calmed down and walked over to Ursus. After what Dante could see as explaining the situation to Ursus, he looked torn between his mother and his new friend.

Dante walked up to the little bear and said, "Well Ursus, your choice. I understand if you wanna stay with your mother, it's fine by m-" Dante never got the chance to finish his sentence as Ursus jumped up and hugged him. "Well, I guess that's a yes for me. Now Ursus, I'm gonna have to catch you, is that okay?" Dante said, pulling out a Pokéball. Ursus nodded happily and Dante tapped it against his head, pulling him inside. It shook a couple times, then beeped and became prone.

"Capture succeeded, come on out Ursus!" As Dante let Ursus out, it ran over and hugged its mother. "Don't worry buddy, we'll come back and see your mother, but we have to go." Ursus with small tears in his eyes leaves his mother behind to start a new journey with Hyp and Dante. As his mother waved goodbye, Dante, Hyp, and their new companion Ursus start on their way to Cherrygrove city, the next stop on the way to Violet City and the first Pokémon Gym.

AN: Well, there we go. The back thing will be mentioned again, don't worry bout that. As for , I owe help with the idea from my ex Sarah and my Bro Generic Zero. Check him out people, his latest masterpiece is an Infinite Stratos Fic called Inevitability. You must read, I tell you this. Until next time, this is the S Meister. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Saga of the Five Regions

Ch.4: Getting Some Ruffleted Feathers!

We rejoin young Dante Haradin, arriving at Cherrygrove city with his Totodile Hyp and his new Pokémon, Ursus. He inhaled the sea air as he walked into the Pokémon center. Saying hello to the nurse Joy present and the Chansey, Dante walked to one of the videophones, and dialed his mother. He wanted to show her the choice he made with Hyp along with Ursus, though there was no way he was going to tell her about HOW he caught the strange Teddiursa. As he started the call, the stoic face of her Blastoise Gauge greeted him.

"Hey there Gauge, how's Mom been? Not worrying too much has she?" Gauge shook his head curtly, as if saying "not much, but she is". "Mind getting her for me? I need to talk to her." Gauge plodded off, coming back with Dante's mother. "Hey Mom, how's the home life been?"

"Dante!" his mother said, "Good to hear from you son. You aren't hurt are you? You are aren't you? Oh I knew I shouldn't have let you leave, stay right ther-"

"Mom! I'm fine, I just called with a progress report. I got a Totodile from Elm. Come on up here Hyp, say hi to my mom." Dante looked down to see Hyp waving his arms at him, wanting him to lift him up. As Dante put him in front of the monitor, his mother fawned over the little Totodile, Hyp blushing with each of her compliments. "Okay Hyp, I think you've gone through enough torture for now. Oh, mom I also caught my first Pokémon! Mom," Dante said, letting Ursus out of his Pokéballl, "Meet Ursus." The Teddiursa gave a small wave and smiled.

"A Teddiursa huh? Well, it does look strong honey," Dante's mother said, "Though it seems slightly strange. Are those cracks on its moon and gray claws?"

"Yes it is. I saved it and its mother from some Pokémon traps, and after the mama Ursaring went berserk on a poacher, she allowed me to capture him and bring him on my journey, just as long as I went back and visited." His mother was skeptical at that, Dante knew it, and he hoped that she would let it be for now.

"Well alright honey, I'm happy your Pokémon are so cute!" Dante paled at the mention of that word around Ursus. As The Little Bear powered up a Dynamicpunch, Dante grabbed him and pulled him back before he could punch the screen.

"Ursus, calm down, she didn't know! Mom, please don't call him that. The last person to call him that was a nurse Joy in the Pokémon center on the way here, and I think she still has the claw marks on at least 40% of her body." His mother looked at him like he was crazy to catch him, but saw the look in the Teddiursa's eyes and knew its life was rough. She apologized, and taking the opportunity, Dante said goodbye and turned the video off.

Glad to be done with that, Dante was about to walk out the door when it opened and a man running in crashed into him. "Hey, watch where you're go-" suddenly he noticed this man looked very familiar. "Oh, whoops, sorry Professor Elm, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing in Cherrygrove by the way?"

The somewhat clumsy professor stood up and straightened his glasses, saying "Dante, good to see you again so soon. I'm actually here to pick up a package sent to me form a friend of mine in Unova. I see Hyp is looking well. And is that a Teddiursa? Your first caught Pokémon I presume?"

Dante nodded, saying, "Yep, this is Ursus. Come on buddy, don't be shy, he's a friend." As Ursus walked out from behind the boy, Elm looked slightly shocked at its unique features.

After a lengthy explanation of how Ursus was caught (and a promise from Professor Elm not to tell Dante's mother), they walked out of the Pokémon center to see a Pidgeot with a satchel around its waist. Elm walked up and caressed its head feathers. "Hello Bluster, did you get my package from Nick?" The Pidgeot nodded, opening the satchel with its wing. Elm reached in, but he began to strain, saying between weezes, "Ugh… Dante… Little help please... *weeze* this crate is heavy." Dante dipped his hands into the satchel and helped the Professor hoist a large crate out. Putting it on the ground, Dante stood up, rubbing his back in pain, knowing that it was probably the worst of it, hopefully…

Standing back up, he stepped up to Bluster and pulled one of his favorite treats, a sweet and spicy Pomeg Berry from his pocket, and held it out to the Pidgeot. "Hey Bluster, buddy. You want a Pomeg berry? I have a feeling you'll like this." He got his answer as the Pidgeot happily ate the berry.

"Dante," Elm asked, "How did you know that Bluster liked sweet and spicy berries? Oh, and before I forget, your mom told me to give you this." And with that, he reached once again into the satchel and pulled out a black fedora with a red skull on the side of it, the skull having two Cheri Berries in its mouth, and gave it to Dante.

"Hey, my lucky fedora! Thanks professor!" he said, sticking it onto his head. "And as for the berry thing, well, I don't know, I can really just tell what type of berries a Pokémon likes, its weird. By the way, what's in the crate? A rare fossil? Pokémon eggs? Oh oh! A new type of Pokédex?"

"Even better Dante! I had my friend Nick from Unova give me the best Cheri berries ever! Perhaps you can help me with this?" Dante sighed, grabbing a crowbar Elm took from the satchel, he was shocked and surprised by what he saw.

There were no Cheri berries, only a little bird Pokémon. Its head was covered in fluffy white down with a grey patch of normal feathers around the eyes. The grey feathers adorned the rest of it's body except for its feet, which had small black talons on each of its 3 toes. On its forehead was a single large feather, red on the bottom half, white on the top. It also seemed to have an extremely full stomach.

As Elm looked in, he Jumped back and screamed like a little girl, "MY BERRIES!"

Dante looked back in the box and back to Elm, asking, "Hey Professor, what the hell is that?" pointing at the crate.

"Well Dante, that is a Rufflet. Other then the name and the fact that the entire species is made up of males, I don't know much about it. Wait... Dante, can I see your Pokédex?" Dante grabbed his Pokédex out of his pack and gave it to the professor, who then put a small SD card into a slot on the Dex. "Here Dante, I activated the international Pokédex. With this, all Pokémon from any region can be identified. Why not try it out?"

Dante nodded, taking out the Pokédex and scanning the Pokémon, he turned Voice mode back on as it whirred to life and said, [_Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet will challenge any opponent without fear, even those much larger or stronger then itself. These battles help it to become stronger, and its bravery is legendary throughout the Pokémon world.]_

"Rufflet huh? This is interesting. Heeeeeey buddy," Dante said, picking the Rufflet out of the crate, "Someone really likes Cheri Berries huh?" As he finished that sentence, the Rufflet realized that it was in the arms of a stranger, so it flapped its wings and started pecking at his hat. "Hey! Ow, OW OW OW OW! Get off me you damn bird! Hyp, intervention!" Hyp nodded, and aimed a Water gun at the Rufflet, hitting it dead on and knocking it to the ground. It got back up almost immediately and flapped its wings furiously, creating a gust blowing back Hyp and knocking him into a tree. The Eaglet Pokémon then flew to the tree and began preening its feathers.

Dante's eye twitched as he let Ursus out of his pokéball, saying, "Ursus, see that Pokémon in the tree? Rock throw, now!" Ursus nodded, picking up a rock on the ground, aiming, and hitting the Rufflet dead on, knocking it off the tree. It got up, angry and flew with great speed straight at Ursus, a trail of light going behind it. "Shit, Quick Attack, move!" It was too late as it hit Ursus dead on, moving him back but not blasting him back. "Now, Dynamicpunch!" As the rainbow energy charged around Ursus' fist, it slammed into the Rufflet's head and caused a mini explosion. When the dust cleared, Ursus was standing tall (about as tall as a Teddiursa can stand…) and the Rufflet was stumbling around, visibly confused. "Yes, he's confused! Now Ursus, Rock throw again!" This time Ursus grabbed the ground, and pulled out a rock chunk that was much bigger then the normal. Ursus admired his work for a moment, and then chucked it as hard as he could at the Rufflet.

Said Pokémon shook its head and snapped out of its confusion just in time to dodge the huge chunk of earth thrown at him. It then blew its wings and kicked up a large amount of dirt and dust, and when it cleared the Rufflet was gone. "Damn!" Dante said, scratching the top of his head. "Where did he go…Wait, top of my head? HE TOOK MY HAT!"

Professor Elm later described the look Dante had in a single word: Rage. He'd seen A herd of stampeding Tauros. He'd seen a Charizard with a sore throat. Nothing, however, prepared him for the sheer rage that Dante had for that bird."Where. Did. It. **GO!**" Suddenly, Hyp piped up, pointing into town at the Rufflet, his hat in its talons. It looked back at them, chuckled a little, a somewhat cynical grin in its beak, and perched on top of a building. "Okay, boys, saddle up! It's game time. Professor Elm, got any tips for me?"

"Well," Professor Elm said, "According to the Pokédex, Rufflet is a Normal/Flying type, so Ursus seems like the best choice. However, if Hyp knows any Ice moves that might help as well."

"Well, Hyp doesn't know any, but he could still help. Alright boys, let's go!" Hyp and Ursus cheered, and they ran into town after the Rufflet. As he ran through the town however, he noticed multiple stands somewhat knocked over, people's hair disheveled, and even a berry vendor pouring sand out of his boot. Dante stopped and looked at the man, who said, "Let me guess, you're looking for a weird-lookin bird Pokémon with a big feather on its forehead? That little shit ate all my Cheri Berries, and then covered the rest of my stand in sand and dirt! If you catch that thing, keep it the hell away from my stand!"

"You got it pal." Dante ran off, then stopped, looking around for the building Rufflet perched on. Hyp, who was next to Dante, suddenly perked up and jumped to the right. Dante didn't know why until he was hit dead on with a Quick Attack. As he was knocked to the ground, he noticed the Rufflet was now wearing his hat, and sticking its tongue out at him. it was only for a moment as it was knocked off Dante's stomach by a large rock. Ursus smirked, throwing a rock up and down in his hand. The Rufflet got up, a determined look on its face, as its claws grew in a strange light. "Hmm, Hone Claws… I'm likin this one even more." It shot at Ursus, dodging every rock he threw, and finally getting in front of him and slashing him multiple times with its talons. "AND Fury Swipes? Oh, you are so mine! Ursus, get him off you!"

Ursus backhanded the Rufflet back, and then hit it with a Scratch. Rufflet flapped its wings furiously, blowing Ursus back into a tree. A tick mark appeared over his head as he started throwing rock after rock at the Rufflet, the eaglet dodging everything and sticking its tongue out at ursus. Said Pokémon roared in anger and readied another rock, which for some reason was glowing orange. As he threw it, it went twice as fast as normal, and pegged Rufflet straight in the head, knocking it to the ground.

"I don't know what that was Ursus, but hit it while it's down, Dynamicpunch!" As Ursus charged up another attack, the Rufflet bravely got to its feet, and charged it again, faster then Ursus could swing, and knocked the little bear out cold. "Ursus! Damn, return!" As he returned Ursus to his ball, Hyp stepped up to the plate. "Ready for your battle debut little buddy?" Hyp nodded his head, and then looked shock and pointed at the Rufflet. It was glowing a yellow hue, its wounds closing up and its energy returning. "Oh shit, it knows Recover too? Hyp water gun!" As Hyp hit the Rufflet head on, it endured through it and sped through the spray with a Quick Attack. "Hyp, tail whip!" Hyp managed to turn and nail the bird square in the head with the spikes on its tail, knocking it off course and right into a tree. It stumbled backward, and right into Hyp's waiting jaws. "Now, Hyp, Bite down!" Hyp complied and chomped down on the head of the Rufflet, and the Rufflet cried out in pain. Hyp let go and blew another large Water Gun, knocking it into a tree once agin, the Rufflet beginning to glow yellow once again.

"Aww hell naw! Not this time!" Dante threw the Pokéballl at the Rufflet, hitting it dead on and pulling it inside. It shook left and right, when suddenly it beeped. Hyp jumped up and down, happy as could be, and Dante laughed at his antics, and said "Awesome job, Hyp, I'm proud of you!" Hi-fiving Hyp and thanking the still KO'd Ursus, he let the Rufflet out of its Pokéball, which somehow still had Dante's fedora on his head. "Okay buddy, you gave me quite a lot of trouble." As Dante tried to take his fedora back, the Rufflet pecked at him. "Well, someone seems attached to my fedora. And you are quite the courageous little Pokémon. If you'd like, I'd like to call you Cour. How does that sound?" Cour flew up and landed on Dante's head, putting the hat back on, then landing on the ground next to him, nodding happily "Well then, Cour it is! Welcome to the crew." After heading to a Pokémon center and healing Ursus up, he ran again into Professor Elm, this time on Bluster. "Hey Professor Elm! I caught the Rufflet!"

"Well that's great Dante! Did you give it a name?" Professor Elm said, somewhat proud of Dante.

"I named him Cour, but there is something weird that happened. Ursus threw a rock, but it glowed orange and flew twice as fast. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Rock Throw, but what was it?"

"Hmm…" Elm said, "That might be Smack Down. It's just as strong as Rock Throw, and it makes Flying types susceptible to Ground-type moves." Dante nodded, thinking about what he could do with such a powerful attack. "Though it seems that Ursus is using the rock as a medium. Most Pokémon that use Smack Down form a ball of energy. I'd suggest trying to get Ursus to lose the medium, could make Smack Down much more powerful. Well, I have to get going, I guess I'll see you another day Dante. Come on Bluster, let's go!" As Elm flew away, Dante walked down the road towards Violet City with his new friend Cour.

* * *

Yes, Its Johto, yes it's kind of filler, shut ya faces. Cour will keep his love of mischief throughout the series, don't worry about that. And as for the Houdoom burn, it will be a mainstay throughout the series due to the Pokédex entry. I will be taking some of them seriously, not just Houndoom. Which ones, you'll find out later :3 Thank you for reading, so please review this bad boy.


End file.
